Love in her shoes
by reilayuu
Summary: this is just a story that I made up
1. Reila?

Me: Okay this is my very first story that I've posted sorry it's short I'll add more if i get 1 review

I walked into the room, filled with tons of people, dressed in a beautiful blue dress and my hair all prettied up thanks to my friend Liz. When I walked into that room eveyone's eyes were on me, I could feel my face burning up but i just smiled. Afterall I was the birthday girl, I was in a dress,, and i was wearing make up. Why wouldn't all eyes be on came to me and we walked tot he table where my parents came out of no where. Mom was wanting to take pictures of me but father told her "pictures can wait, let our little princess open her presents." After presents and cake everyone went to the dancce floor and the DJ started playing all kinds of songs. When it came to the first slow song, I was all alone. I never had a boyfriend and I felt all alone. I began to walk away when someone grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. "Such a pretty girl shouldn't be alone on her birthday." the mysterious guy said. We dance to the very end of the two slow songs, before he left he whispered "Reila". How did he know my real name not even my friends know my true name? "Please try to remember me." and just like that he vanished into a crowd of dancing teens. Who was he?

After the party, when eveyone that stayed the night was asleep, I walked outside into the woods in the back yard. "What did he mean?" it was bugging me, I walked to my father's waterfall and began to climb to the cave behind it. I was almost there when I slipped, I fell backwards, but I felt someone hands grab ahold of me and held me close. Eveything turned black.

"Is she okay?""Reila! Reila!" my eyes opened and I jumped up. The boy from my party hugged me "Thank god, you're alright." When he hugged me something flashed through my mind, iit was like our past together was flowing through my mind. "Jareth?" he looked into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes, they reminded me of the sky. "You remember?" I nodded my head. He was my lover, my finace, my one and only vampire.


	2. The Crew

After Jareth left my room I got dressed, headed towards the door when someone else had already began to open it. I looked at the blonde haired boy who stood at the doorway, "Is it really you Reila?""Well I'm the only Reila I know." I said as I began to walk past him but he pushed me back, wearing an evil grin, and at the time he touched me the whole seeing the past thing happend again. "You remember who I am now don't you?" i nodded my head. Next thing I know I'm lying flat on my back on the floor with Angel ontop of me.

"Reila, vreakfast is ready if your dressed..." I looked at the door and saw Jareth, his eyes are now red. He had thrown Angel across the room into one of my walls, "jealous, Jareth?" Jareth, even more pissed, ran towards him. I didn't want them to fight so I ran up to Jareth and hugged his back, "Please stop it, don't fight!". Jareth grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. When we hit the downstairs I saw two more boys and a young girl around my age. "Reila!?" the girl had ran up to me and nearly tackled me (Jareth had left the room). Thanks to her touch I began to feel dizzy as I seen the past between us. Her name is Courtney, she is a goddess that we had saved 200 years ago. I pushed her away and bumped into the tall, brown haired and brown eyed boy that had just stood up. He was a werewolf that nearly killed me, and woud of if Jareth wasn't there to save me. Even more light-headed I walked towards the door that Jarthe had walked in but tripped over the silvered hair boy's leg. It turns out that he is a shapeshifter.

When I finally got away from all that chaos, i bumped into the door that lead to the kitchen. I saw Jareth standing by the table. I walked towards him and hugged his back oince again, for some reason I was so attracted to his back. He turned around and gave me a hug.

The next morning when I woke, Courtney was in my bed asleep. I stared at her beautiful blonde hair, I was envious. She awoke with a "Good morning Reila""good morning" i said. There was a kn ock at the door and Luke,the shapeshifter, had walked in. "Courtney, Reila, it is time for breakfast""okay""you might want to hurry Jareth can have quite the temper if you don't eat his food while it's hot." I giggled, just imagine a mad Jareth just because you didn't eat. We ate breakfast, it was really deliscious. Later Jareth took my hand and led me outside, Angel tried to follow but Courtney stopped him. He was mad but it wasn't nothing Courtney couldn't handle.

"Why are we out here Jareth?""Well you are half vampire so we need to hunt." I look at him confused, as he pointed towards a deer, "go ahead" I just stood there looking at him. He just smiled and went after the deer himself, he broung it to me "eat up." I shook my head no and he scooped up some blood in his palm and put it in his mouth, he came closer to me and kissed me. I could feel the blood flowing through my body as he feed me mouth-to-mouth. My eyes once brown had now turned red. I couldn't resist the urge to feed off the deer's blood, so I did. When I had finished I turned to normal, Jareth sat down beside me and licked the left over blood, that had escaped my mouth. "Now was that so terrible?" I shooked my head no and leaned in towards him, laying my head against his chest.

We were heading home when I realized that I had transformed but Jareth didn't. When we walked into the house I had asked him to transform, he didn't want to but I insisted. Thanks to my puppy eyes he did transform, I only wish,at that moment, that I hadn't.


	3. The Secert Rose Garden

As I stood there looking at him, his eyes once blue now glow red, he now had fangs beard, he also had bat-like wings. He looked so scary that I fell to the ground in shock. Luke ran up to me and helped me back up to my feet, he began to walk me aaway from Jareth.

"Are you crazy, change back now!" Angel yelled to Jareth. "You are scarying her Jareth!"

Jareth eyes,when I looked up to them with my teary eyes, were full of hurt. I asked him to do this when he didn't want to, why was I even scared in the frist place? He began to walk away and I ran after him, Luke and Angel tried to stop me but I ran right past them. I ran after him and hugged his back "I'm sorry! I wont ask you to transform again if yoiu don't want to." I sobbed "I'm not scared of you, Jareth".

He turned around and hugged me back "I must go now" then he vanished.

"It's better if he never came back" Angel said.

He ment it, Jareth didn't plan on coming back. What have I done? I ran out into the woods "JARETH!" I screamed. After running for what seemed like miles, I ploped to the ground. When I looked up I saw that I was surrounded by roses. I stood up and walked on my scrapped up feet and cut up legs. "They are so beautiful" I walked till I saw Jareth, or so I thought it was him. It began to walk away and I began to run after it but I wasn't moving at all. I reached out my hand, tears flew out of my eyes when I shooked my head, and screamed "JARETH!"

Everything shaddered, like glass, the rose garden was gone, there was no light. I was left alone in the dark. That's when I had a vision of the past.

-FLASHBACK-

"Close your eyes Reila"

"They are closed Jareth" I reached out my hand, looking for his.

He grabbed my hand "Now open your eyes"

I did as I was told and opened them and to my surpise I, we, were surrounded by roses. "They're so beautiful, Jareth" I smiled while touching a rose.

"I'm glad you like them. This is our secert place okay" he smiled and placed a finger on my lips.

My hand slipped and a thorn had poked my finger, a drop of blood came out. Jareth grabbed my finger and licked the blood then tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my finger.

"Better"

I shooked my head yes and blushed.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I fell asleep on the cold ground, all that running and crying had taken all the energy out of me. When I woke up the next morning I was in my bed, I had hopped it was all a dream but when I saw my clothes I knoew it wasn't. I ran to Jareth's room, he was not there, and walked to his bed and laid on it. I held a pillow of his and held it close to my chest "Jareth, please come back."

"But I am back."

I turned my head in the direction the voice had come from, Jareth was standing beside the bed with a smile on his face.

"When...?"

"I herd your scream in the rose garden, then i found you on the ground asleep so I carried you back." he placed his hand on my head. "You are stubborn at times but that's what makes up to adorable to let go of." then he kissed my forehead.


	4. The Love Triangle

Me: Ok I haven't really put other characters in here but this chap deals with a love triangle

Courtney: Sounds freakin' sweet

Me: *giggles*

"Hey Courtney" Angel said to her when he saw her in the hall.

"Good morning Angel" she said back.

The phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Yes is Courtney there? This is Tragedy"

"Hold on let me get her" I placed the phone down and hollard "Courtney, some Tragedy is on the phone for you."

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, I was surpised she didn't fall down the stairs.

"Damit! What does he want?" Angel yelled

I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Courtney then squeeled and ran to the living room where we both were. "Tragedy here" and the door bell rang.

I answered the door while Courtney ran up to her room to get all prettied up. I opened the door and there was a pure white haired boy with blue eyes, he was quite the eye candy.

"Reila!?"

"Yes?"

"I can't beilive your here" he gave me a hug.

I had that whole vision thing again and got wozzy. Courtney, now dressed in a light blue sun dress with flower designs on it, ran to Tragedy and hugged him. "I'm so glad your back."

"Well I can't stay for long"

Courtney's face suddendly changed to an angery look "Why not?"

"Why don't we go for a walk" he held out his hand

"Okay" Courtney smiled

"What about the walk we were about to take Courtney?" Angel said with an pissed off mood.

Courtney snapped at him and said "We can walk later, Angel".

"FINE!" Angel said as they, Courtney and Tragedy, walked out the door.

When they were out of sight Angel, not noticeing me, began to cry "Why can't you see that I love you, Courtney?"

I didn't know what to do, I've never seen this side of him. He was always a bad ass. I felt sorry for him.

Courtney and Tragedy didn't walk to far "So what did you have to tell us?"

Me and Angel walked outside and decided to evesdrop.

"I came to tell you guys that I'm getting married"

Courtney, trying to hide her tears, said "to whom?"

"Not you, thats who" he now had an evil smirk on his face. "It is actually Reila"

I was so confused last I knew I was engaged to Jareth and not him.

"Why her and not me?" Courtney said angerly

"Because your a bitch and I hate you"

I couldn't beilive it, the flash back that I had he was sweet and nice and looked like to me he was in love with Courtney. Jareth, who over herd the whole thing, jumped down from the tree he was in and held on to my side.

"Well you can't have her Tragedy" he said

Courtney, now next to Angel, who was comfeting her, yelled "Yeah, you can't have her I will not let you. You ASS!"

"You can try" to stop me, but I always get what I want." he spreaded his wings, they were pure white, and flew away.

~Months later~

Its been several months since we last seen Tragedy. Courtney was now with Angel. But everyone seem to be a little over protectvie over me. I mean I not even aloud to have one minute to myself. "I'm going to go shopping"

"I'll go with you" Angel said

"No, I'll take him with me today" I grabbed the werewolf dude and dragged him out the door. He was the only one that hasn't got on my nerves. "So, what's your name?" thats pretty bad I've been living with him for a while and never knew his name.

"Hatori"

"Thats a nice name"

"Thanks"

"You don't talk much do you?"

He just shooked his head. We now were heading back, when Hatori stopped and told me to stand back.i did as I was told and he transformed into a beautiful white furred, atleast six feet, wolf. He nodded his head like he was telling me to get on his back. I got up on his back and looked stairght aheaad I know see why he did this.

Tragedy was right infront of us, Hatori then ran as fast as he could. He was extremly fast that I almost fell off him. We came to the entery of the house door and he flung me off his back. Thank god Courtney opened the door and Jareth was coming out and Caught me, for I would have busted through it.

"Damit Hatori! You trying to kill her?" Jareth yelled.

Hatori transformed back, naked, "Tragedy is near" and grabbed clothes off the line.

"Reila go to your room please" Jareth asked

I did what I was told and ran up to my room, finally I was alone. I fell asleep but soon woke up to a breathing noise was in my ear. I opened my eyes and Tragedy was ontop of me. He covered my lips before I could scream. "I'm not here for you" he removed his hand "I'm here for Courtney"

"Really? Did you finally see how she felt about you?"

"No, I just want her to look at no one but me like she used to. Make me laugh with all that stupidness she put herself through. I want her to amuze me."

"Welp can't help you there, she is in love with someone else now." and with that he thre me to the ground "You can be pist all you want, I'm an empath and I can feel her feelings for Angel. She has none left for you" and I guess I hit a nerve for he had me in the air with his hand around my throat.

"You stupid bitch!"

I guess I began to transform for my once brown eyes now turned bright red. I could feel my fangs being beared. And I found out that I had wings to, they were black.

"Why are your wings black? They were a beautiful white." he let go of me

The door swung open and Courtney and Jareth were there. "REILA!" Jareth yelled.

With my focus now on Jareth Tragedy charged and flung at me but was flunged back. "Damit! You have a forcefield too!?"

"Whats going on Jareth?" I yelled towards him. he didn't answer.

And with us not paying attetion Tragedy grabed Courtney and flew out of my window.


End file.
